Streaming of content generally refers to multimedia content that is constantly transmitted from a server device and received by a client device. The content is usually presented to an end-user while it is being delivered by the streaming server. The name refers to the delivery method of the medium rather than to the medium itself.
Current streaming services generally require specialized servers to distribute “live” content to set-top boxes of end users. Special software running with a set-top box (e.g., Apple TV™ box) is configured to play the media content (e.g., movie, a television or TV program) that is streamed from a content provider server (e.g., Netflix® or Hulu®). Similar to a mobile application, such special software may be an application that is developed by a software developer associated with the content provider and distributed by another server associated with a device provider of the set-top box (e.g., iTunes™ from Apple Inc.®).
During the operations, there are some notification messages to be presented to a user of an end user device. Such notification messages may be specifically presented in a manner specified by a corresponding software component. In a conventional system, a launching logic responsible to launch certain software components bears the responsibility of how to present the notification messages to the user. Such a requirement tends to cause the launching logic to be more complex, especially on updating or modifying the manner to present the notification messages.